1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer having a combined linear and nonlinear structure and method of preparation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a linear and nonlinear polymer (i.e., having a combined linear, branched, radial and star-like structure) that is prepared from a vinyl aromatic monomer or a conjugated diene monomer and a multifunctional compound by anionic polymerization, and its preparing method.
2. Related Prior Art
The nonlinear structure of a polymer generally affects crystallinity, melting point, mechanical properties, viscoelastic property, solution property or melting property of the polymer. Namely, nonlinear polymers are much superior in processability and workability to linear polymers having the same molecular weight owing to low melt and solution viscosity and also in mechanical properties to linear polymers having the same melt viscosity and solution viscosity.
A nonlinear polymer such as a branched polymer is prepared by different polymerization methods, including anionic polymerization and free radical polymerization. Among these polymerization methods, free radical polymerization hardly produces a polymer having a desired nonlinear structure due to difficulty in controlling the molecular weight and nonlinearity(e.g., branch density) of the polymer. Thus nonlinear polymers are usually prepared by anionic polymerization that is easy to control.
An example of using anionic polymerization in the preparation of a nonlinear polymer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,887, which describes a method of preparing a nonlinear polystyrene polymer that includes contacting styrene with sodium naphthalene used as a difunctional anionic initiator for anionic initiation, and adding a mixture of difunctional 1,4-bis(chloromethyl)benzene and trifunctional 1,3,5-tris(chloromethyl)benzene as a multifunctional compound.
In this preparation method, a polar solvent is used because the difunctional anionic initiator has a low solubility in non-polar solvents. But the use of a polar solvent causes difficulty in controlling the fine structure of the polymer prepared from the conjugated diene monomer and is actually limited in the range of applications. This method also requires using two different multifunctional compounds in combination so as to produce a polymer having a combined nonlinear structure, including star-like and radial structures. The use of multifunctional halide compounds in this preparation method results in production of lithium chloride as a byproduct, which has an adverse effect on the thermal stability or color stability of the polymer product.
Besides, the chain reaction such as anionic polymerization, a step reaction can also be applied to the preparation of nonlinear polymers, in which case monomers having at least two functional groups are used.
Unlike anionic polymerization, the step reaction requires an accurate control of equivalents of reactants so as to produce polymers of a desired structure and is disadvantageously susceptible to runaway reaction and gelation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a polymer prepared by anionic polymerization that (a) overcomes the shortcoming of free radical polymerization that has difficulty in controlling reactivity and hence the linearity (e.g., branch density, etc.) or molecular weight of the product, (b) avoids a step reaction susceptible to runaway reaction and gelation, and (c) involves the use of a non-polar solvent as a polymerization solvent for wide applications, without producing any salts (e.g., lithium chloride) that may adversely affect the properties of the final product such as thermal stability and resistance to discoloration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing a multi-component polymer having a combined linear and nonlinear structure using an anionic initiator, a vinyl aromatic monomer or a conjugated diene monomer and a multifunctional compound.
More specifically, the object of the present invention is providing a combined linear and nonlinear polymer (i.e., having a combined linear, branched, radial and star-like structure) from a vinyl aromatic monomer or a conjugated diene monomer and a multifunctional compound by anionic polymerization, and a method for preparing the combined linear and nonlinear polymer (i.e., having a combined linear, branched, radial and star-like structure) using anionic polymerization that adequately controls the reactivity of the multifunctional compound, otherwise hard to control the reactivity in the conventional anionic polymerization method, and thereby overcomes such a problem with free radical polymerization, step polymerization, or the conventional anionic polymerization as difficulty in control of reactivity and instability of properties.
To achieve the objects of the present invention, there is provided a vinyl aromatic or conjugated diene polymer having a combined linear and nonlinear structure, the polymer being represented by the following formula 1:
(P+PnD)xe2x88x92+Lixe2x80x83xe2x80x83Formula 1
wherein P is a polymer of a monovinyl aromatic monomer or a conjugated diene monomer; PD is a nonlinear polymer having a combined linear, branched, radial and star-like structure due to a multifunctional compound D bonded to the polymer P; n is an integer ranging from 2 to 10 and represents the average number of bonds between the monovinyl aromatic or conjugated diene polymer P and the multifunctional compound D; (P+PnD)xe2x88x92 represents a vinyl aromatic or conjugated diene polymer having a combined linear and nonlinear structure; and +Li represents a counter metal ion of the active anion (P +PnD)xe2x88x92.
The combined linear and nonlinear polymer represented by the formula 1 is prepared by a method using an anionic initiator, a vinyl aromatic monomer or a conjugated diene monomer and a multifunctional compound, the method including: (1) adding the monovinyl aromatic monomer or the conjugated diene monomer and the anionic initiator, (2) adding the multifunctional compound and the conjugated diene monomer or the vinyl aromatic monomer; and (3) adding an active hydrogen compound.
Now, the present invention will be described in further detail as follows.
The combined linear and nonlinear polymer (i.e., having a combined linear, branched, radial and star-like structure) according to the present invention is represented by (P+PnD)xe2x88x92+Li, where P is a polymer of a monovinyl aromatic monomer or a conjugated diene monomer; PD is a nonlinear polymer having a combined linear, branched, radial and star-like structure due to a multifunctional compound D bonded to the polymer P; n is an integer ranging from 2 to 10 and represents the average number of bonds between the monovinyl aromatic or conjugated diene polymer P and the multifunctional compound D; and +Li represents a metal ion as a partner of the active anion (P+PnD)xe2x88x92.
In the preparation of the polymer of the present invention, the vinyl aromatic monomer contains 8 to 12 carbons and specifically includes styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, o-vinylstyrene, xcfx81-vinylstyrene, xcfx81-t-butylstyrene, 4-ethylstyrene, 3-ethylstyrene, 4-t-butylstyrene, 2,4-dimethylstyrene, or mixtures of them. Among these monomers, styrene is most preferred.
The conjugated diene monomer contains 4 to 6 carbons and specifically includes 1,3-butadiene, 2-methyl-1,3-butadiene (what is called xe2x80x9cisoprenexe2x80x9d), 2-ethyl-1,3-butadiene, 2,3-dimethyl-1,3-butadiene, or mixtures of them. Among these monomers, 1,3-butadiene and 2-methyl-1,3-butadiene are preferable.
The anionic initiator useful for anionic polymerization of the vinyl aromatic monomer or the conjugated diene monomer includes an organic lithium initiator represented by RM, where R is C4 to C8 alkyl or cycloalkyl and M is an alkali metal. Namely, the organic lithium initiator may be any one that is normally used for anionic polymerization, and n-butyl lithium and sec-butyl lithium are preferable.
The multifunctional compound is introduced after initiating the reaction using the anionic initiator. The multifunctional compound as used herein is a multifunctional vinyl aromatic compound, which is not used alone but in combination with the conjugated diene monomer. Specific examples of the multifunctional vinyl aromatic compound may include divinylbenzene, 1,2,4-trivinylbenzene, 1,3-divinylnaphthalene, 1,3,5-trivinylnaphthalene, 2,4-divinylbiphenylparadiisopropenylbenzene, or mixtures of them. Among these compounds, divinylbenzene is most preferred. The conjugated diene monomer used in combination with the multifunctional vinyl aromatic compound is preferably 1,3-butadiene or 2-methyl-1,3-butadiene.
The weight average molecular weight of the polymer P of the monovinyl aromatic monomer or the conjugated diene monomer is approximately at least 500 to 1,000,000, more preferably 10,000 to 500,000, most preferably 10,000 to 200,000.
The weight average molecular weight of the mixed polymer P+PND of the linear polymer P not participating in bonding of the multifunctional vinyl aromatic compound and the nonlinear polymer PnD participating in bonding of the multifunctional vinyl aromatic compound is approximately at least 1,000 to 1,000,000, more preferably 10,000 to 600,000, most preferably 20,000 to 300,000. The molecular weight distribution of the mixed polymer is approximately at least 1.08 to 4, more preferably 1.1 to 2.0, most preferably 1.1 to 1.5.
The weight average molecular weight of the polymer PnD having a nonlinear (i.e., combined linear, branched, radial and star-like) structure due to the multifunctional compound is approximately at least 2,000 to 2,000,000, more preferably 20,000 to 1,000,000, most preferably 30,000 to 500,000. The molecular weight distribution of the nonlinear polymer is approximately at least 1.05 to 2, more preferably 1.05 to 1.5, most preferably 1.05 to 1.3.
The content of the polymer PnD having a nonlinear (i.e., combined linear, branched, radial and star-like) structure due to the multifunctional compound is, based on the total weight of the mixed polymer P+PND, approximately at least 0 to 90 wt. %, more preferably 10 to 70 wt. %, most preferably 20 to 60 wt. %.
The average number n of branches of the polymer PnD having a nonlinear (i.e., combined linear, branched and radial) structure is 2 to 10, more preferably 2 to 6, most preferably 2 to 4.
When n is 2 to 4, the content of the linear polymer P2D containing two polymers of the vinyl aromatic monomer or the conjugated diene monomer bonded to the multifunctional vinyl aromatic compound is, based on the total weight of the mixed nonlinear polymer P+PnD, approximately at least 5 to 60 wt. %, more preferably 10 to 50 wt. %, most preferably 15 to 40 wt. %. When n is 3 or more, that is, the polymer has an at least branched structure, the content of the polymer P3xcx9c4D is approximately at least 1 to 50 wt. %, more preferably 3 to 40 wt. %, most preferably 5 to 30 wt. %.
Now, a detailed description will be given as to a method for preparing a combined linear and nonlinear polymer (i.e., having a combined linear, branched, radial and star-like structure) using an anionic initiator, a vinyl aromatic monomer or a conjugated diene monomer and a multifunctional compound in accordance with the present invention.
The copolymer of the present invention is prepared, if not specifically limited to, in the following three steps:
(a) adding the monovinyl aromatic monomer or conjugated diene monomer and the initiator;
(b) adding the multifunctional compound and the conjugated diene monomer or vinyl aromatic monomer; and
(c) adding an active hydrogen compound.
In the step (a), the polymer of the monovinyl aromatic monomer or the conjugated diene monomer is prepared. The anionic initiator may be added either before or after adding the monovinyl aromatic monomer or the conjugated diene monomer, and is preferably added after addition of the monovinyl aromatic monomer or the conjugated diene monomer.
In the step (b), the polymer of the monovinyl aromatic monomer or the conjugated diene monomer obtained in the step (a) is converted to a mixed polymer of the linear polymer not participating in bonding of the multifunctional compound and the nonlinear polymer (i.e., having a combined linear, branched, radial and star-like structure) participating in bonding of the multifunctional compound. The multifunctional compound and the conjugated diene monomer or the vinyl aromatic monomer are mixed with the polymer of the step (a) in advance prior to being used, or added in a simultaneous or sequential manner.
The phm ratio of the multifunctional compound to the polymerization initiator is 0.05 to 10, more preferably 0.2 to 3, most preferably 0.3 to 1.5.
The conjugated diene monomer or the vinyl aromatic monomer used in combination with the multifunctional compound in a simultaneous or sequential manner is used in an amount of 0.1 to 30 phm, more preferably 0.2 to 15 phm, most preferably 0.5 to 10 phm.
The multifunctional compound added in the step (b) is preferably diluted with the conjugated diene monomer or the vinyl aromatic monomer prior to being used. Namely, it is desirable to use the mixture of the multifunctional compound and the conjugated diene monomer or the vinyl aromatic compound. The reason of this is controlling the reactivity of the multifunctional compound. First, the use of the multifunctional compound in combination with the conjugated diene monomer or the vinyl aromatic monomer has an effect of diluting the multifunctional compound and thereby reducing the coupling reaction between the multifunctional compounds.
Second, the simultaneous addition of the multifunctional compound and the conjugated diene monomer suppresses the indiscriminate coupling reaction between the multifunctional compounds due to the difference in reaction rate. Namely, in the anionic polymerization using an organic metal initiator in a non-polar solvent, the rate of adding the conjugated diene monomer to the end of the polymer containing the living vinyl aromatic monomer or the living conjugated diene monomer is faster than that of adding the vinyl aromatic monomer. Thus when the multifunctional compound as a sort of the vinyl aromatic monomer and the conjugated diene monomer are simultaneously introduced to the living end of the polymer, the conjugated diene monomer is added to the living end of the polymer and becomes the living end of the polymer of the conjugated diene monomer.
As the conjugated diene monomer is added to the living polymer and its content in the polymerization solution decreases, the rate of adding the multifunctional compound to the living polymer increases. But there is still a high probability that the end is present as the living end of the polymer of the conjugated diene monomer, as a consequence of which the production of the polymer having a high molecular weight caused by the indiscriminate coupling reaction between the multifunctional compound is greatly reduced.
As the concentration of the conjugated diene monomer decreases, the coupling reaction between the multifunctional compounds occurs just a little but results in a little yield of the reaction product, because the multifunctional compound is nearly used up.
The use of the vinyl aromatic monomer in combination with the multifunctional compound is substantially the same in effect as the use of the conjugated diene monomer but insignificantly has the second one of the above-stated effects. However, such a use of the vinyl aromatic monomer in combination with the multifunctional compound cannot be excluded in the present invention.
In the step (c), the carbon-lithium bond of the active polymer phase of the combined linear and nonlinear polymer P+PnD obtained in the step (b) is treated with the active hydrogen compound and converted to a carbon-hydrogen bond to terminate the reaction. The reaction is performed in the inert atmosphere destitute of oxygen or moisture. Prior to termination of the reaction, the end of the individual polymer chain is activated. Impurities such as water or alcohol reduce the content of the active polymer in the reaction mixture.
The inactive hydrocarbon solvent for polymerization reaction may be any solvent available for anionic polymerization. Specific examples of the inactive hydrocarbon solvent include pentane, hexane, octane, cyclohexane, or mixtures of them. Among these solvents, cyclohexane is preferred.
A polar organic compound is added to the hydrocarbon solvent so as to improve the effect of the organic lithium initiator. Specific examples of the polar organic compound include ethers, thio ethers, tertiary amines, or mixtures of them. Among these polar organic compounds, tetrahydrofuran is most preferred.
The reaction temperature is in the range of xe2x88x9210 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably 10 to 110xc2x0 C. The reaction is performed with such a pressure as to maintain the reaction mixture in the liquid state.
After the completion of the reaction, the polymer product is treated with an active hydrogen compound such as water, alcohol, phenol or dicarboxylic acid to convert the carbon-lithium bond of the active polymer phase to a carbon-hydrogen bond and to isolate the polymer. The most preferred polymerization terminator is water or carbon dioxide.
The molecular weight or the nonlinearity of the polymer thus obtained are determined through gel permeation chromatography (GPC).
For GPC analysis, Waters-2690 body (including pump, injector and column box), Waters 410 Differential refractometer as a detector and HR5E-HR4-HR4-HR2 (Waters) as a column are connected in series. Using tetrahydrofuran as a solvent, the individual samples are analyzed at 41xc2x0 C. with a flux of 0.3 ml/min for 60 minutes.